The StarEvans Twins Blog
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Hiya everyone! My name is Soura Star-Evans, and me and my twin sister have started a blog! Our mum and dad don't know yet, but we thought it could help us kill time! -SoulStar MPREG twins ask/comment fic. Ask anything, info inside!-
1. Chapter 1

**Since SFS was a success, I've decided to do something else like that. This time, with my Soul and Blackstar MPreg twin daughters; Soura and Bella*Star. Pointless probably, but I start school soon and wanted to do something fun. So here it is!**

**Set 18 years after Soul Eater anime, So Soul is 33 and Blackstar is 31 and they're daughters are 15. Soul is now a death scythe BTW, oh and he's their mum whist Blackstar is their dad. If someone asks, I'll explain how Soul got pregnant.**

**WARNINGS: Language I expect, implications of SoulStar yaoi and (OBVIOUSLY) MPreg. Mentions of other OC characters.**

* * *

*A camera comes into focus, revealing a 15 year old girl sitting at a table*

?: ...*Narrows eyes, inspecting the camera* Bella!

Bella: *From another room* What?!

?: The red lights on, that's recording, right?

Bella: *Walks into the room, appearing in camera view* Yeah...what are you doing, Soura?

Soura: Blogging.

Bella: *Stands next to her, looking into the camera* Why?

Soura: For some fun! Anyway, Mum said him and Dad used to have a YouTube channel when they were in school, so I thought what the hell?

Bella:...Does Dad know you're using his camera?

Soura:...Does he also know that you put your red shirt in with his white ones and dyed them pink?"

Bella:...Anyway, how do we do this?

Soura: *Smirks* Knew you'd come around. Anyway, we can just introduce our selves...and shit.

Bella: Y'know, adding 'and shit' at the end of stuff doesn't make it cooler.

Soura:...Piss off. Anyway, I'm Soura Star-Evans, and I'm a 15 year old assassin. I take after my dad.

Bella: Fine. *Sigh* I'm Bella*Star, I'm Soura's rhetorical twin sister and I'm a scythe. I take after my mum.

Soura: So...that's it for our intro, so leave us a comment or question or whatever, and we'll answer it-

?: (From another room) Girls! Come on, you're gonna be late!

Soura/Bella: Coming Mum!

Bella: *Grabs her bag from off the table, sling it over her shoulder* Come on Soura, you know I can't drive the motorcycle. *Heads out of the room*

Soura: 'Kay Bella, one sec. *Looks back at the camera* You guys know what to do, see ya later! *Grins*

*Camera goes off*

* * *

**THIS IS AN ASK/COMMENT FIC.**

**It runs off of these two things.**

**Soooo...yeah, if you want to, I'd really love that. ^^**

**Profiles:**

**Soura:  
Soura takes from her mother (Soul), by hair, teeth and skin tone. But has her father's eyes and assassin abilities, being able to use her soul like him as well. She meisters Bella, and is the younger twin. She is headstrong and cocky like Blackstar (even to the extent of being as loud as him, yelling out his catchphrase 'YAHOO') but is usually the laid-back one and calmer in serious situations. She loves singing, hats (fedoras and headbands are her favorite) and is a yaoi fangirl.**

**Bella*Star:  
Bella*Star (or just Bella) takes from her father by hair (which she cuts into a pixie-bob even if her mother liked it long) teeth and skin tone. She has her mother's eyes and can transform into a scythe. She is calmer then Soura, but has a very bad temper and a foul mouth. Along with this, she is very protective of her friends and most of all her younger sister. Bella plays piano and guitar, secretly loves wearing lolita (which Soura mocks her for, calling it a fetish) and is very artistic.**

**Picture: browse . deviantart ?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=Soura+and+Bella*Star#/d581ybn**

**(Kill the spaces ;))**

**Y'know wadda do~  
**

**Mask-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

*Camera comes back on, revealing the twins walking home from school, alone*

Bella: Stein's a dick, I swear, I don't give-What are you doing?

Soura: Updating the blog, we got a few questions.

Bella: *Sighs heavily* Y'know, as my twin you could _pretend_ to care about my problems.

Soura: Look, I'm sorry...but the guy's 46-

Bella: 46?! He looks dad's age!...Well, 38 atleast...

Soura: Yeah, Masami said he experiments on himself at times still. She helps him sometimes...

Soura/Bella:*Shudder*

Bella: Anyway, getting past this, what's the first comment?

Soura: Guess.

Bella:...It's the 'how Soul is our mum' thing, isn't it?

Soura: Yep! From: **rasengan118****: Soul's a freaking girl?**

Bella: No! Our mum is a guy...I'm so happy we're the only ones on the street or this would be awkward...

Soura: No shit. Anyway, well...It's sort of hard to explain...

Bella:*Takes the camera from her* Look, it all happened when our parents...and the other original 7 from the academy. So, mum, dad, aunty Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti and Uncle Kid were going up against a witch. She was known for kidnapping orphans or something...anyway, she was driven with hatred for parents since she was infertile-

Soura: Meaning she couldn't have kids.

Bella: Right, so she cast a spell, that was meant for Maka I think...and mum jumped infront of her, got hit...nothing happened, I think...Liz got hit as well...just anyway. It caused mum...well...

Soura: Basically, gave him a womb. He didn't notice, obviously cause nothing 'down there' changed at all.

Bella: Exactly. So...when mum and dad next...Had sex,

Soura/Bella: *Shudder*

Soura: Mum got pregnant, and 9 months later, Stein had to cut us out since he couldn't actually give birth to us like a woman does. Mum was 18 when we were born and dad was 16. They were already together at this point...as well as Aunty Liz and Tsubaki.

Bella: We hope that clears it up for you guys.

Soura: Oh, and we got a fuck load **from:...**** Anonykins: How did Soul and Black*star hook up?**

Ahh~ The story of romance, lust an-

Bella*Star: When dad was 15 and mum was 16, there was a party at Gallows, they fucked, and then decided to give the relationship a try.

Soura: *Scowls* Noooo...they had loved each other for a while, but were comfortable with their relationship. The party was just the last step. Dad was mum's first, after all.

Bella: Fff. Pussy...Anyway, next one?

Soura: *Eye twitches* **And how did Soul get pregnant?**

Answered above.

Last one; **Were they married when they had them or was it a bittersweet kind of mistake?**

Bella: Hehe~ Actually dad proposed when we were...7. He said yes and we were bridesmaids at 8!

Soura: And Bella lived up to her fetish and wore a cute little Lolita dress!

Bella: *Blushes darkly* I-It's an interest not a fetish, Soura!

Soura: Pfft, yeah right, it's totally a fetish!

Bella: It's no-

Soura: Anyway, the rest of the questions are asking how mum got pregnant so we can leave it there.

Bella:...Right then.

*Both at the house, Soura unlocks the door*

Soura/Bella: DAD, WE'RE HOME!

Bella: Mum's on a mission.

Soura: Yep! See ya later guys!

Soura/Bella: Byyyyye!

*Camera goes off*

* * *

**Jeez, guys! I thought some of you would figure it out! You wasted alot of questions space...I hope the next questions you ask live up to standards~ Hehe, just kidding, we love you all! Bye!  
-Soura**

**Sorry guys, we had this done a while ago, forgot to upload it...Anyway, ask away! We need more questions and stuff! ^^''  
-Bella**

**Mask-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella: *Takes out the camera, setting it on the bed*

Soura: *By the bed on the opposite side of the room. Holding herself up on two finger, shaking and concentrating.*

Bella:...*Sighs, grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her*

Soura: *Screams, falling backwards, whacking her knees on the bedside table* AGH, FUCK!

Bella: Come on we have questions! *Crosses her legs, looking into the camera*

Soura: *Sighs, gets up and limps over, dropping down on the bed next to her, taking her laptop.* Oooookayyyy...Let's see...

Bella: Oh, and the reason we haven't updated is because we've been in Madrid for the past week; hunting down a kishin.

Soura: I gotta a killer sunburn, you wanna see it? *Grins*

Bella: *Facepalms*

Soura: Geez, it was a joke, WOMAN! *Rolls eyes, putting the laptop by the camera and clicking* Okay, first question sent in by...**Grey-Scorpio** saying: **My question: Have they/you met the holy sword Excalibur yet? And if you did, your thougths on him.**

Bella:...What the fuck is an Excalibur?

Soura:...Oh yeah, there's a book in the library about him! I wanted to take it out, but dad wouldn't let me...And made this sort of...face.

Bella: Oh right, the Legend of the Holy Sword! Yeah, I asked mum and he made a face too...Huh, how bad could this guy be?

Soura: Dude, if you're in, let's do this!

Bella: *Scratches the back of her neck* Let's do more research and THEN go after him. *Grabs the laptop, scrolling through*#

Soura: Pfft...killjoy...

Bella: Anyway, from **Shadow Veli**; My question:** So what do you guys think about having two dads? And do you call Soul mum so you don't get them mixed it?**

Soura: Having two dads isn't weird or anything; it's what we're used to. And I mean, it's not like people don't approve...I mean social workers tried to get involved when we were 6; but it was quickly sorted.

Bella: And one time, when we were 12, some little first year made jokes about our 'faggot' dads...and Soura threw him half way across the courtyard with one punch.

Soura: *Beams, clenching fist, unclenching quick so blue sparks shoot from the palm* Soul-wavelength, the little fucker had no idea what I could have done if I tried!

Bella: I dread to think what you would have done if mum hadn't come out and stopped you...

Soura:...

Bella:...You thinking about it?

Soura: Nah...His face when we told him. I don't think I've seen him that like, hurt in my life, it was like his brother died or something...

Bella: He didn't cry or anything, but yeah, even if only for a second, that must have really hurt.

Soura: And mum and dad argued a lot that night to. They don't argue either, so it was really scary.

Bella: *Nods, pats Soura on the back* You wanna do the next one?

Soura: Okay! *Smiles, taking the laptop* From a **guest**, **Why do you call soul "mum" if he is a male parental figure, and is he a hermaphrodite now or something?**

Bella: Okay, I'm gonna just say, NO, our mum isn't a hermaphrodite! The thing the witch gave him just kinda of disappeared when we were born.

Soura: What's a hermaphrodite?

Bella:...*Facepalms*

Soura:...I'll go ask mum! *Get's up* MU—

Bella: Nonononono! *Pulls her back* Soura, after this, look it up on google, alright?

Soura:...Is it dirty? *Snicker*

Bella: *Sighs* No, but...just trust me on this.

Soura: Okay! Second part of that question is actually quite hilarious.

Bella: *Chuckles* So, when we were little, mum and dad were trying to teach us both to call them 'daddy'. But what mum didn't know is that Blackstar and Maka were teaching us both secretly to call mum, well mummy.

Soura: There's a video somewhere I think I can't remember...Anyway, when we first said 'mummy'; mum thought we were actually talking to aunty Maka, until we crawled over to him.

Bella: His expression was priceless, seriously.

Soura: *Snickers* So that is why we call Soul mum! We just kept with it!

Bella: Right! Okay, we have to make this quick, we have training with Lilac in 10 minutes. So from **QueenAly**, **So in both of your opinion who do u look more like? Ur mom or dad?** Dad.

Soura: Mum! I inherited the assassin blood and dad's blue eyes though...I want to get a star-clan tattoo on my shoulder; I'm gonna ask dad tomorrow if I can when I turn 16.

Bella: *Nods* Yep, and I am a scythe but I'm blue where out mum is red, and I inherited the red eyes. *Raises arm, changing it into a blade.*

Soura: Tada! Anyway, that's all the questions we had! See you guys next time!

Bella: Bye!

*Camera goes off*

* * *

**Dam, that's a lot of questions...Oh, and I looked up that word. Yep. Fuck you all, that gave my wonderful mental images. -_-  
-Soura**

**Ignore Soura, she's always in a bad mood...Anyway keep the questions coming; we're off to France in about a week so we'll try to update before we go! See ya.  
-Bella**

**(In a week, I'm off to London and then France for 4 days with my school, so I'll try and update before I leave!)**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
